Shikashi ,Yurusa Wasure Rare Nai Rewritten
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: An unforgettably tragic event happens,although it has been forgiven,still it slowly consumes effecting everyone in it's wake. In their journey they must right what once went horribly wrong at one point in their past Might as well start now
1. Chapter 1

Shikashi ,Yurusa Wasure Rare Nai

Forgiven, But Not Forgotten

By Inuyashas Youkai

Chapter One Ruins

Awoke with fright, The girl shot up from her bed knocking herself off balance ,falling to the floor with a thud.

"Ugh Crap!'...Kagome moaned, covered in sweat from fear caused by the horrible images still occurring from her dream,and then decided to take a bath.

Crawling to gather the momentum to re-position herself to stand from a approaching footsteps that were becoming louder,making time seem to stand still, as Kagome froze in her present spot ,and currently holding her breath. For a reason unknown she was drawn to her bedroom window ,upon with which she became distraught upon the sight. For what she saw haunted her to the core if only for a few seconds then it seem to vaporize into thin air before her eyes.

It was the sight of crimson staring back at her,the same familiar eyes as a certain hanyou from her recent past. As if on cue ,following a knock on her door , a concerned voice resembling her mom asking

"Kagome are you okay, dear ?"

"Damn " ,Kagome cursed silently while in thought 'I probably woke her when I woke up?'

"Yea Mom, I am fine just a bad dream, so I decided to wake up and take a bath."Kagome answered with a coo.

Moments later is when her mother replied in a hushed whisper .

"Alright dear, do you need anything?"

While attempting to stand ,still hazed from sleep, trying to balance herself on her feet. Kagome, not wanting to burden her mother with the path her choices had led her to. In failed efforts to achieve her goal to stand, Kagome groaned.

"Mom,actually I could use your help"Kagome hesitantly requested.

Without further wait,Kagome's mother Sora walked in to find Kagome on the floor in a position, crossed between a squat and a laying down position,and still trying to get up. Sora approached her, turned on the lights,and then sighed ,while wrapping her arms around her daughter in a comforting embrace. Moments later, she braced her by wrapping one arm around her shoulder ,and the other supporting her stomach.

Sora guided her as Kagome,waddled towards the bathroom. Once the pair made it to the porcelain thrown ,so Kagome could break, she dared a glance in the mirror...This action she hadn't done since she came back through the well, many moons ago..At least since the last time that she saw...him. As she continued to daze into the image staring back at her, Kagome was interrupted as her mother had already filled the tub,and was inquiring if she was ready to get in..

"Kagome, Are you ready dear?"

Though she couldn't find her voice at the moment,so she replied with a steady nod.

Sora proceeded to help her undress then guided her into the tub. As soon as Sora knew Kagome was settled, she told her that she would return to check on her, and for her to relax,as Sora wiped a warm ,wet, washcloth,then placing it on her forehead,and left. Kagome began to relax in the tub, letting the water take over to soothe her aching body.

"I wonder how they are doing now?"Kagome wondered,while Kagome absentmindedly running her hands over her rounded belly.

Yes, it was true she was pregnant ,but it has been 6 months ago since she had learned and lived with the news,changing her life. A brisk movement from within her ,on her side interrupted her thoughts,the constant reminder of the life growing in her womb. It is not like that she wanted to leave them behind , she felt she had to. Drifting back into the water ,letting herself think back to that time,and as she remembered back ,it was six months to the day. Brought out of her short daydream that didn't have the chance to come out and breathe by her mother.

"Kagome?"

"Yes Mother?"

"Are you planning to get out , or are you waiting to become a raisin?"Kagome's mom without knowing it shattered the daydream with her concerned but interrupting question, maybe it's just as well.

Though the unexpected voice kinda made her jump from fright which in this case could be a bad thing. Kagome soon felt sharp bursts of pain,occurring in intervals shooting up from her lower spine .

"Mom!",Kagome screeched through the sleepy, darkened halls of the house.

Within a few short span of time Kagome's mom was in the bathroom, and helping her out of the tub. As soon as her feet landed on the cold floor, and with her weight balanced on both of her feet, resulted in a strong pain followed that shook her form .Her body started to leak out a burst of liquid ,mixed with her own blood, and that which ran down her legs. Kagome hunched over grabbing a hold of her mom's shoulders as pain gripped her again.

"Mom,it hurts",Kagome whispered in a raspy moan.

Sora , returned with a comforting coo...

"Kagome dear your water broke,I know that we have talked about this but I think it's time".

"Sota!"

Their Mother called into the darkened house.

"Sota, it's time!"

Quick and brisk stomping followed until Sota, her younger brother was in sight.

"Can you help your sister to her room please, while I get some towel and water?"Sora asked Sota.

"Sure Mom"Sota replied and with that he took Sora's place, grabbing a screaming and panting Kagome, then leading her to her room. While holding her,Sota grabbed blankets and blankets,then laying them on the floor. In turn, Sota guided Kagome towards the makeshift bed that he had constructed, and then helped her so that she could lay down. Sora had returned,as soon as Kagome's head hit the pillows,laying a washcloth on her forehead again. She continued to fuss for a few minutes more to sure that her daughter was comfortable.

Sora placed her hands gently on her legs up then letting them fall to the side, spreading them apart. She proceeded to place a couple of fingers to check to see if Kagome was dilated. Giving a firm nod in confirmation then shared the knowledge with her children .

"Okay , your only two centimeters apart . Hmm".Sora wondered deep in thought.

"Kagome dear , is there anyway to get you to Kaede's ?" Sora inquired.

"Mom !" Kagome retorted

"I am just saying , I don't want to risk you or the baby to get hurt."

Sora replied . In defeat, Kagome knew her mother was right though she didn't have to be happy about it.

"Hmm , I don't know, but we can try ."

Sota held onto the vial of jewel shards,while they were around his sister's neck .

"It might work,though I am not sure that the well will react after I unseal it."Kagome explained.

Releasing a short sigh from her lips in spite of herself ,Kagome concluded.

"Well it is definitely worth a try!Lets get you towards the well ,sis." Sota stated in agreement, with Sora nodding her head as well.

The only reply that Kagome could offer was a unsure nod of her own between shallow breaths. Sota and Sora lifted her up, shifting her weight upon their shoulders. Leading her downstairs, outside, towards the door that entered the home of the Bone Eaters Well. Standing within the sight of the well's lip , Kagome closed her eyes.

Buried in the darkness ,her aura around her grew enlightening area,and pushing outward into the weight of the bonding seal. The force that was weighing on her, tensed her body ,ruffled her hair then cascading it it around her. The sight was easily compared to waterfalls clinging the rock the water crashed into. Protruding triangular appendages faded in to the top of her head ,and while her hair lengthened towards the small of her back .

In the end ,the transformation took hold and completed, the seal binding the opening to the well was severed leaving a gentle blue hue. The light dimmed surrounding Kagome following the residual light surrounding the well leaving a steady periwinkle. A sigh escaped Kagome's lips before calling attention to her brother.

"Hey Sota, are ya ready?"

Sota , to enthralled with the object that caught his attention,and that he didn't notice being pulled.

"Sota, will you wake up already and stop daydreaming!"

Sota's attention lured him out of his thoughts quick , but she knew it was only temporary.

"Yo ,Kagome what's up? Sota sarcastically joked, earning a look from Kagome, as she was talking to

someone from another planet .

"Awesome Kagome, you have got ears just like Inuyasha!" Sota teased.

" Sota! Will you shut it and come on, ready or not ?" Kagome returned.

"Coming Sis," was his only reply ,not wanting to be the focus of Kagome's wrath .

" Alright Sota by the count of three; One, Two , Three ."

The siblings joined hands ,looked to one another ,and then leaping into the well's mouth. In no time they were surrounded by the familiar blue hue .Upon reaching the other side,Kagome surprisingly turned towards her brother.

"Now Sota,when we step out of this well ,Inuyasha is for sure going to be alerted to my presence. We are going to like blazing hells are on our heals ,run straight to Kaede's, Got that?" Kagome instructed.

Sota nodded, and giving the go ahead. Kagome firmly wrapped a arm around her brother ,and once secure she jumped with him out of the well to the other side. Once their feet touched the ground on the other side,Kagome grabbed Sota's hand in a started run and continuing to drag Sota to Kaede's house.

Kagome, was slowed because of the extra weight being pregnant but even so she was faster than a human mother could run. This was no doubt caused by the demonic blood that now released to flow through her veins, in addition the fear of not wanting to bump into Inuyasha..

At least, not yet.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Shikashi,Yurusa Ware Nai

Forgiven, But Not Forgotten

Chapter Two Aftermath

By Inuyashas Youkai

In the far distance, though not far from Kaede's village,was Inuyasha, luckily being occupied with none other than Kikyo. Kikyo summoned to inform him on the rumors towards another jewel shard to be collected. After Kagome's disappearance , he had no other choice as to have her assist him in recovering the remaining shards and destroying their common enemy. Naraku.

During their conversation,Kikyo's face contorted into a derogatory frown as she took in any changes the hanyou might have her discovery of the pathetic copy's return unfortunately made things considerably difficult , but wasn't anything she couldn't handle , for everything to ensure Kikyo's success was taken care of , or at least that was what she believed. Nothing, for he didn't even seem to notice her return. Upon further investigation she felt she would test the waters a bit.

"Hmm ,I wonder?" Kikyo pondered aloud to herself.

"What is it Kikyo,Do you sense Naraku ?" Inuyasha questioned.

"No, though I believe it is time for me to depart. I see that you have quite the personal matter to tend to ."Kikyo plainly said with a smirk.

Getting a little bored of this tiring guessing game Inuyasha asked ,while getting more and more confused.

"What do you mean Kikyo?"

Though unfortunately his voice fell on deaf ears,because she left him in the dust,again.

"Why must she always do that,Dammit! I hate it when she does this shit to me!" Inuyasha spat in frustration.

Moments passed as a familiar scent wafted past his nose, distracting him from his train of thought.

~With Kagome and Souta~

"Alright we are almost in the clear ,luckily he was either preoccupied with Kikyo, or Inuyasha wasn't in the area to be able to pick up my scent." Kagome stated matter of factually while Sota agreed wholeheartedly.

They eventually made it to the destination that Kagome had led them, and leaving them gasping for air from running, though recovered shortly after. Once at Kaede's hut they stood in front of its entrance and walked in, followed by familiar faces turning towards them in response. Once the inhabitants of the hut took in the sight of their once lost and missed friend , a pleasant outbreak of chaos occurred. From every point of the small enclosure someone she knew calling her name..

"Kagome !"

Everyone stood to hug and greet their friend and her brother as they returned in a hurry, due to present circumstances. After the short greetings,celebrations, and explanations died down, Kaede nodded in brief understanding to the situations at hand. It only confirmed her theory with just the sight Kagome now possessed, combined with the slight screams, heavy panting from the close contractions of pain. Kaede knew That Kagome was in labor, and her guess for the reasons she had came to her was that it was of hanyou origin,and more specifically involving Inuyasha.

The when, how and why she didn't know for sure but it seemed to explain a lot more as to why she had left. Sango , Miroku, and Kaede assisted with Kagome's delivery. Sota helped as well by keeping Shippo occupied ,playing with the other children.

~With Inuyasha~

Slightly confused ,Inuyasha stuck his nose in the air ,once the scent went thru him ,within minutes ,he was struck down in shock.

' Kagome?'

Inuyasha thought to himself as he felt within him his demon attempting to suddenly take over again, but though this time it was slightly different. A deep, husky, voice erupting thru his skull slightly unnerving him a little towards insanity ,or at least concerned he was.

' I see that our mate has returned ,Inuyasha'

'I must be going nuts ,must be the women , now I am hearing voices and fucking talking to myself .Nice real nice!'

" What do you mean, my mate?"

' Stupid fool! Don't tell me that you don't remember.'

"Remember ? What! I don't remember taking a mate , your crazy!

' I am you stupid cretin and we are not crazy '

"The last time I checked talking to yourself wasn't a good sign"

' Get back to the fucking subject and use your nose dummy'

Inuyasha nevertheless against his better judgment stuck his nose into the air,taking in the scents around him until his focus settled on one. Sniffing again to double check his nose wasn't playing tricks on him , stubborn to piece the puzzle that was laying in front of him, together. Again his nose concluding the same result, causing his head to shake in disbelief.

' It kinda smells like Kagome's scent,but that's impossible after all this time. ' Inuyasha thought.

"Wait a minute Kagome's returned?"

'Yes our mate. Kagome has returned carrying our pup.'

" What you must be crazy ? Don't be stupid I would never ..."

' Don't you remember ,Inuyasha. It was one moon cycle ago ,When we fought Naraku . You , Inuyasha were badly injured and Kagome had some bad injuries as well . Naraku was about to take her life , so you summoned me , let me take over to protect Kagome ?.'

" Yeah , so that still doesn't prove that I took her to be my mate or pupped her stupid.!"

'We shall see who's the stupid one Inuyasha,you will remember soon enough, until then go to your mate. She's calling us, our pup will be here soon'

" Wait, how do you know all of this?"

' Look at your hand Inuyasha'

Inuyasha's gaze lowered to his hand and was shocked to find a thin, and intricate pattern,traveling from his left hand past his wrist to his heart on the right side, dotted with bite marks.

' See those are mating marks, created by you and Kagome that now travel through both of your blood ,within your bond. As it now now travels through Kagome ,connecting both of you,and flowing on from the original mark made at the neck , between the junction between the shoulder and the neck itself .Whether she knows it or not she's calling you, she misses her mate and needs him now'

~With Kagome~

" Ahhhhh!" ,Kagome screamed while squeezing Miroku's and Sango's hand.

Kaede was at her feet , getting ready to grasp the infant making it's way to exit the mother's womb.

" Kagome breath your almost done , your baby is crowning" Kaede encouraged.

" I can't , I can't do it anymore" Kagome cried.

"Please make it stop!"

To Kagome's surprise a soft blue patterned glow appeared on her arm ,it fluttered , and reacted in her slight fit response to the pain. Upon closer examination as she stared it began to flicker red and burned as it did so. Before long another contraction hit her forcing her eyes to tightly shut to a pure white, then her body tensing to push,and her hands fist-ed around her friends hands to gather strength within her tired form.

~Inuyasha~

" Uuugh will you shut up?" Inuyasha spat .

The hanyou ran toward the path lead by Kagome's scent.

"Wait, I smell her ,but it's different in being slightly spicier mixed with blood . "

'It was like cherry blossoms but now her scent was lined with a dash of cinnamon,and sugar, with a splash of honey.' the hanyou thought critiquing Kagome's scent

Pushing back his inner demon's chatter , and keeping him at bay, Inuyasha returned to the task at hand .

'Kagome?' ,Inuyasha thought as his pace quickened through the dense forest of trees towards Kaede's village.

' Kagome hold on... I am coming for you. I don't know what's going on ,nor why you left . I am so happy your back, I have missed you . '

Suddenly,out of nowhere a searing pain stopped him in his tracks,dropping him to his knees ,and shooting through his body.

'Now that I have your attention Inuyasha , I will show you of our mate's bond.'

Some time passed, when something occurred beyond the realm of his control . Flashing Images began to enter the hanyou's mind as if to show him something. These images started of slow then had gotten faster as time progressed. Inuyasha laid there in the same place he was slammed to from the pain, with a grunt.

'Do you feel that Inuyasha?' was spoken just before another bout of pain shook him, searing his being.

" How can I not feel it ? I feel as I am being torn apart!" Inuyasha screamed into the pain breathlessly.

' Good , Now do you understand what it is that I am showing you?'

" First Off,..." "Aaaaaaawah..." " Fuck You! What have you shown me but this agonizing pain?" Inuyasha panting,moaned.

' This pain means something ,though depending on to which you are referring to gives to a different meaning. So which is it the searing one as it tears you apart, or are you talking about the one coming in bursts within your body waiting for it to explode from the pressure?'

"Oohhh Holy Sh..Shit!", Inuyasha screamed as he felt both shudder through being all at once forcing him into a fetal position.

" Both !" Inuyasha mumbled his answer.

'To explain, thru the mating and the bond mark connecting you to your mate, also connects you both to each other. You are currently feeling the pain your mate is experiencing at present. The pain that comes and goes in bursts is resulting from the birth of your pup to be. The pain that is searing through you, is from the tearing through Kagome herself splitting her heart and her soul in two, for they are rejecting each other. Now , you know what I feel , how I feel Inuyasha .In her eyes ,you have mated Kagome, yet you have denied her as you always have. You have rejected her for that clay pot imitation of a woman you once knew made of dead bones,instead of the warmth of the living, going back and forth between the two , toying with fire and not doing what your heart tells you, while hiding from the excuse of doing the common good for what laid in the past. Kikyo, time and time again leading both on feeding into your greed then choosing her ,in the end abandoning Kagome , our mate and our pup. Because of that, she ran leaving us ,hoping to escape and destroy the bond between us . Our mate wanted to leave us because of this pain of being rejected and abandoned so many times,It was and still is killing her ,tearing her apart literally. Now , she has returned to face again ,the pain tearing through her being tearing her heart and soul apart ,destroying her.'

"Ohhh Fuck ...please stop! ", Inuyasha cried after pain thundering through him paralyzing him in place.

' Now I take it you feel , but do you understand it ?'

Tears slowly started to run down Inuyasha's cheekbones, and as time went they increased spilling from his golden orbs.

'If this continues Inuyasha , our mate Kagome as well as our pup will be no longer ..'

" Are you fucking kidding me?",Inuyasha gasped angrily.

Another , stronger wave of pictures combined with a gust of pain struck, spiraling him into hysterical sobs and screams, howling into the night sky.

' You don't believe me , Let me ask you one question . How much pain do you think, you would say any being can take before allowing themselves to shatter, to give up ,and let go of the grasp of life, into death?' His demon half spoke as the temporary final wave of pain , was delivered from his demonic side,and passing thru their connection to their mate...

"Please ,stop!"...Inuyasha whispered, through the pain ,gritted his teeth ,then rolled over.

' Are you telling me , thru your ignorance, that you are going to leave our mate and pup marked for death ,as long as you don't have to feel the pain?'

Inuyasha ,pushing through the pain moved to position himself on all fours ,weakened by the residual pain, and still lingering within him. Inuyasha redirected his gaze up in the now darkened sky , then taking a cleaning and powerful inhale towards his release. A howl breaking from his lips, erupting into the peaceful serenity, sounded a sorrowful , and pleading cry, as more tears fell...His eyes flickered from dark crimson to amber ,darkened purple stripes now decorated his cheeks. At the end of his transformation his eyes settled on a Dark amber with a thin ring around his iris.

"No !" Inuyasha spat

' What?'

"The answer to your question is No, I said!

Inuyasha repeated then continued.

" I won't let our mate and our pup die! "Inuyasha spoke in a uneven ,deepened,and husky voice.

' Good Boy' His demon complimented

"Quit It, Now tell me how do I stop it?"

'Go to them '

"Fine ", Inuyasha said then left without further delay, and although the pain progressed as he drew near his dying mate, the hanyou still continued forward. At one point ,the pain was so excruciating,he dropped to his knees in agony to recover .

" Ohhh God ", Inuyasha sobbed in despair , while continuing his path, crawling on his hands and knees.

To Be Continued ...


	3. Chapter 3

Shikashi, Yarusa Wasure Rare Nai

Forgiven,But Not Forgotten

Chapter Three Acceptance Arrives

In Kagome's eyes

Kagome ,fatigued by the by pain ,feeling the need to push ,then her eyes unconsciously began to drift,and fluttering closed. While her arm started to burn a darker crimson outlining a gentle blue ,unknown to her. Kagome had tried to look in the direction she had felt the burning mark ,though she couldn't force her eyes open,fading into dark void.

~Inuyasha's Loss~

Now,getting closer towards where her scent permeated the air most. Inuyasha started to feel another bout of pain ,this being the worst yet ,because his heart and soul began to sear ,sharing the same fate as his mate,through their shared connection. Moments later Inuyasha began to feel her presence with their mark, leave him.

'We are losing our mate.. our pup...they are dying..'

Inuyasha pushed thru the pain to stand and continued the remaining distance to be with his mate .

" They won't die if I can help it". Inuyasha reaffirmed to himself.

Now reaching Kaede's porch ,pain raced through him, taking breath away ,splitting him in two.

" Ka..gome ,the hanyou started , then cleared the rocks forming in his throat before restarting.

"Kagome" he rasped .

" Don't give up on me, Kagome. I am coming... Don't leave me again..please? I don't think I could take it again ..Please ..I need you..I know you are hurting ,Kagome ,I can feel it."

Inuyasha spoke ,as he tore through the opening of the hut, and while getting the gasps of shock that followed within the hut's occupants now staring at him .Though soon, ignoring it, for Inuyasha got struck down to his knees again in the result of the pain that shook him in sorrow. Nevertheless, he continued on his hands and knees again, towards his unconscious mate. Placing his head towards the enormous belly she now bloomed like a full grown flower. Lightly lowering his head down under her left hand, to submit while pushing in a upward motion.

" Kagome ,please wake up" Inuyasha whined then continuing on.

" I am so sorry please Kagome don't leave me again ,it nearly killed me the first time . I am begging you to please stay with me"The hanyou pleaded with his mate, while placing butterfly kisses upon her bulging stomach.

There was no movement that came from his mate except for the rise and fall of her chest, and the slowing heartbeats of his mate and pup. He noticed the latter as he laid his head back on her stomach in deep thought. Inuyasha , with desperation remembered something that his other demon counterpart mentioned.

' The mating and bonding mark are between the neck and the shoulder juncture . I wonder if she was lacking in her presence in my mark , and if so, if I reaffirm my mark into the faded one ...It may work to save her 'Inuyasha thought.

Ignoring the other occupants in the room ,moving over to where the spot should be. Miroku sidestepped him to block and stood in his way to protect her from the hanyou's unknown intention, judging the change in Inuyasha's aura.

"Inuyasha, I can't let you this "Miroku warned.

Inuyasha didn't have time for this shit,he was going to lose her. So like any irate demon would do, to insure that he would do anything in his power to save them . Nobody was going to stand in his way. He looked up to Miroku.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you I don't want to hurt you Monk ,but if you stand in my way to help my mate and pup, then I will no choice but to kill you!" Inuyasha threatened.

With that being said , Miroku moved aside ,allowing Inuyasha passage to her left side. Inuyasha turned her neck ,so that the left side of her neck was exposed to him. Then he spoke.

"Kagome, I know that you can hear me .You're Mine, and I am not going to leave me and die ,taking our pup with you. So I am taking what's rightfully mine. This might hurt a little ,though not as much as the pain I have given you, which I am also taking. After this you will feel no more pain...I love you Kagome and I need you. You are my mate Please don't leave me. I can't let you go .I am so sorry I hurt you.."Inuyasha sobbed while brushing a few strands out of her face .

Afterwords,letting his demon form to take over , sinking his fangs,deep within the already made mark. Kagome's eye's shot open,with a screaming gasp. Inuyasha allowed a contented rumbling sound within his chest to emerge to attempt to calm his mate. Everyone else resumed their places, trying to get Kagome to give birth. Kaede told her on the count of three, to give a good push. Upon hearing that, Inuyasha took both of his hands, with a knowing look towards Miroku and Sango.

'To move'

Then grasping both of hers on either side within his own,and lightly squeezing them. To top it off ,Inuyasha at the same while squeezing her hands he lightly kissed her forehead, and telling her repeatedly how he felt.

"I love you" the hanyou whispered in Kagome's ear to encourage her to continue

Sango and Miroku went on the other end to help Kaede at her end.

"Okay One (squeeze one), Two (squeeze two), Three ."

Inuyasha squeezed her hands again, holding her from behind ,with his fangs buried in her neck. Then propping her up and forward to encourage her to push. Kagome , unable to resist her mates request ,complied. A couple more pushes like the previous one and a little hanyou female came out from within Kagome. Inuyasha, releasing his grip he had by his jaw to her neck , then lapped it with his tongue,sealing the wound.

Upon the soft bawling sound of his daughter rose up towards his ears. He gazed to look at his daughter,while Sango cleaned her up. A smile crept on Inuyasha's lips as he drew near Kagome's forehead ,secondly placing a kiss on her temple, to her forehead, then tracing a path to her ear.

" I need you Kagome,haven't I told you before I love you Kagome and I can't let go . I am sorry for the pain I had caused you, though like I said that will end here. We are mates now things will change ,I promise you. Will you let me?" Inuyasha whispered softly only loud enough for her to hear,with her hanyou ears.

"Let you do what ?You don't owe me anything?" Kagome panted with exhaustion.

A slight anger arose to his chest , along with the reminder of the pain lingering...

Inuyasha looked to Kaede, then to Sango ,and lastly his gaze fell to Miroku.

"Guys thank you, but leave us,and bring Kagome the pup, she probably needs to eat anyway." Inuyasha spoke a little more gruff than intended, and causing Kagome to jump.

Sensing this ,as they left their pup within Kagome's arms so she could be breastfed. Inuyasha began soothing her ,and then crawled toward the front of Kagome to where they were facing each other. Bowing low on all fours ,he slowly made his way ,and so that laid his head near her left hand. Then , looking toward her meeting her gaze, with pools of yellow liquid ,threatening to fall from his orbs .

A gasp escaped her lips as her gaze met his , and a stray ,stubborn tear grazed his cheek . A soft whine came from Inuyasha's throat as he lightly pressed up on her hand with his snout.

Kagome asked"What are you doing ?" in a soft voice still holding his gaze .

Inuyasha replied in a equal tone of voice "Submitting to my Mate".

Noticing a few later that his pup was asleep against her chest. An Idea popped into his head ,that brought on a knowing smirk to his face. The hanyou only hoped that it would work , because he wanted to do something nice for his mate ... Unfortunately for him , nothing but Kagome ,and his pup had always worked the way he wanted and with it his memory of how it actually happened . But now that he had her, the hanyou wasn't about to give her up without a fight , and to his wishes there might be one just around the corner...

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

The Sacred Dance of Falling leaves

Chapter 4 The Sacred Dance of Falling Leaves

By Inuyashas Yokai

Inuyasha had went like he normally did late at night when he thought everyone in the camp was asleep. Though , Kagome supposed it was in order to see his past love Kikyo, but didn't want to put herself through that again ,and tried to be understanding. Fearfully letting her eyes flutter open only to become entranced by the retreating back of the hanyou, and her chest began to clench tightly, as the old pain from before had begun once again.

The hanyou finally blending in with the covering branches too soon, and now hiding him from her sight. Though this time, Kagome felt apprehensive about her continuing her habitual stalking ways of the hanyou , and while knowing the chances of what she'd find ligering in the dark covering of night. Any luck of a alternative outcome occurring and being outside the realm of whats already happened was slim to nil.

This new development began about a month or so ago, when she realized the never changing ways of the hanyou, bouncing between the two Mikos,and even after their daughter was born .It was a instinctive rule of survival that the younger one of the two ,stepped away from the situation because it was destruction of the purity within her heart ,being at stake. If she continued to allow it to hurt her, then not only would it destroy herself but in the end her daughter too, and that she couldn't do. Although it wasn't the only thing that it would pose a problem if Kagome didn't in some way let him go ...

There is only so much pain one can endure before the smoldering of darkness bellows within, this was something that Kagome couldn't afford to ensure the innocence of The Shikon Jewel. So ,Kagome did what any girl in this conundrum would do ,she figuratively handed over her reigns to the elder Miko in defeat.

Especially for her new role as a mother,that she took very seriously. Inuyasha had made the separation easy though because after the baby was born ,there was a awkward distance growing between them .

The situation wasn't helped by Kikyo's insistence for his attention,and it seemed that the hanyou was glad to give it...

Instead ,Kagome began taking a more active role in their group by spending more time with them ,and allowing Inuyasha the freedom to do as he wished. Although her child took most off her time in both era's, and she found the time management was easier as she began to be more used to it in time. Inuyasha gained some time with his child but only when it was with Kagome's mom.

This was the most difficult,to let him go and to top it all off burying the weight of the sorrow that followed until it was no more.

With time it had in fact became easier as the days came and went,but she always loved him , just in a different way. Kagome also was able to find time to sneak away from time to time to return to her time in the present .In her time ,her classmates were getting prepared for school prom for the senior class .It was the weekend and this meant that their daughter Kaminari, spent time with grandma.

Kagome wasn't a vital part in the preparations but she had indeed had fun decorating for her fellow upperclassman. Today they were decorating the Auditorium for the event on Friday, when Yuka had decided to turn up the tunes and began to dance while streaming up tissue up around the area. It didn't take long for Kagome and the other girls helping to join.

After late afternoon crept upon them ,Kagome had realized that she now had to return to train with Sango back in the feudal era. In her hurry to get back ,she had forgotten to change when she left. When she jumped out of the well to meet with Sango ,only too late did Kagome realize that she still wore her hip-hugger short ,shorts and her Black Dark Angel tank with the words in crimson. It was further embarrassment went when she met with Sango ,was also met with the words of the perverted monk.

"My my Kagome don't we look lovely" Miroku said drunkenly as he dreamily gazed at Kagome .

"Kagome?" Sango wandered

"Sorry I was running late getting the decorations done for a dance in my time , it was uncomfortable to wear my uniform and forgot to change. Luckily I brought some jeans in my bag ,I'll be back. " Kagome said as she went to a a nearby tree to change .

Unfortunately on the way in finding a perfect spot ,she had inadvertently ran into Inuyasha who was looking for Miroku. The surprise took on quite a shock for both of them and Kagome worked so hard to avoid him.

" Hey, Inuyasha ...how are things going?" Kagome spoke softly with embarrassment.

"Hello ,Kagome ,is that you ? Wow ..You look ...nice .." Inuyasha had stuttered as he was equally embarrassed ,and quietly scolding himself for his idiocy in responses today .

"Where Ya headed ?"Inuyasha asked nonchalantly

" I have to go to Kaede's ,I forgot to change when I got back from my time .We were working on a project that called for more comfortable clothing .Unfortunately I had to run into Miroku to admire me with his undressing eyes. " Kagome laughed.

"Oh yeah, figures that monk wouldn't know what to do with a women if he had one..."Inuyasha spoke encouraging another laugh from Kagome ,while concealing the jealous growl that emerged quietly from his throat.

"Well you coming back after your done I am meeting Miroku ,So I will see you soon then?" Inuyasha asked

"Yea I guess so ,I see you in a bit "Kagome said then continued her path to Kaede's hut to change.

" But then again, neither do I Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered while watching her walk away from him, then turning to walk to the resounding slap of Sango wrath on Miroku's face .

' Damn ,one of these days Miroku is going to have a embedded hand print permanently affixed on his face if he doesn't learn with all the abuse he gets from it ,if he doesn't learn,and quick.' Inuyasha thought.

**Back with Kagome**

Kagome had just settled on a pair of hip hugger jeans with her tank ,knowing it was the she could do, with all she had .To top it off she grab her clam hair clips ,and pulled her hair in a loose bun. Soon after she left the hut in search of Sango , and it only took a moment when she found her near the well. Finding her alone , Kagome found herself being curious ,Sango must've deciphered the look because she answered Kagome's unasked question .

" Inuyasha said they would be back in a bit to start without them . I think today we shall have a audience Kagome" Sango teased.

"Ha ,Sango lucky for me I am past that now ,so I don't think its gonna bug me as much or else you 'd defeat the drueling red tomato .

"Hah-aha ,You ready Kagome, to be the tomato ?"Sango teased as she nodded to where the boys both walked in their arena ,then tossing Kagome her new sword.

" Ha . Ha Sango ,in your dreams ,let's do this "Kagome taunted while catching her sword in midair flip backwards ,only catching briefly catching the boys eyes on her.

" Alright ,ready or not..."Sango said

"Here I come"Kagome taunted ,while moving in her stance to pressing play to her portable CD player allowing the music flow within the area ,and making the distraction she needed .

Kagome then turned to face Sango ,while the sounds of Numb Encore filtered through the trees.

"Show off !" Sango teased,winking at her friend, while bring up her sword up to meet Kagome's

"Come on Sango ,let me have a little fun .Besides it didn't seem to bother you when we were alone you even sang along with me .Just pretend they are not here." Kagome teased, while she meet Sango's sword to knock it away and block.

" Let's get serious , I wanna see some action already "Inuyasha yelled over the two fighting girls , with Miroku cheering in agreement with the hanyou.

" Shut up Inuyasha ,you know your making it hard for us to ignore you."Kagome shouted back .

" That's it, Miroku ,take Sango ,Kagome's mine!"Inuyasha spat back at her ,taking his now transformed Tessaiga ,and leaping in front of Kagome .

Sango immediately took the rear ,where she now faced Miroku ,duly noting Inuyasha threatening demeanor. Leaving Kagome shocked somewhat of his actions ,her heart had somehow abandoned her will to stay silent ,decided to beat wildly in her chest.

Kagome quickly recovered ,to block the mock blow that Inuyasha threw at her.

" What the hell do you think you are doing?"Kagome spat

" Maybe I don't like being ignored ,especially by you . Let's do this Kagome . Talk to me."Inuyasha teased.

" Fine by me , but let our swords do the talking" Kagome retorted

"Kagome , looks like the tomato might still make it's appearance "Sango teased

" Shut up Sango I think not."Kagome spat back at her friend .

In no time they all had gotten into a spar between the two pairs moving in fluid-like movements. They had gotten so deeply distracted with their friendly battle that they didn't notice the storm clouds threatengly forming overhead,and soon releasing the raindrops that the hues of gray forewarned. They still fought as the rain fell ,but only they became less serious.

Sango and Kagome switched partners with a evil glint in the girls eyes as their move was unexpected,throwing them off .

"That was dirty girls "Miroku called out realizing that he now was facing Kagome.

"I would have to agree Miroku but that's alright ,Kagome will know her mistake in due time. "Inuyasha said now seeing all of them were soaked as he was .

Inuyasha quickly shrugged of his Haori while blocking and answering another of Sango hit's of her demon bone.

"And just how's that Inuyasha ,that your going to punish for that ?"Kagome voiced while the girls switched again so that they were facing each other again,leaving the boys in the dust to watch . They soon resumed in their attacked while the girls fell into place of their battle.

Moments had passed quickly before Kagome was rushed and pinned against a nearby tree . Then after she was firmly locked in his grasped ,her gasp made him quiver.

"This Kagome, will show you not to ignore me. " Inuyasha whispered, along with giving her a sly wink in her direction.

In the next passing minute , Inuyasha slid his leg in between hers and with his foot lifted her leg to throw her balance sending them crashing into the mud. Inuyasha held her within his embrace and lowered his lips crashing into hers into a fury kiss. The couple now with their weapons abandoned as they partook in a battle of their own in rivaled passion.

Slipping and sliding in the mud as the rolled against each other struggling for dominance. Tearing off her top in frustration to learn every inch of her creamy white flesh as possible with his lips .

" Why do you push me away ,Kagome? "Inuyasha huskily asked between his path of hot fiery kisses down her neck .

" I am not ,I just thought I would forget the idea of having you like this because of Kikyo ?" Kagome gasped in response to his pleasant torture.

" Never Kagome , Don't ever forget me Kagome. I want you, Kami do I want you now .I always wanted you." Inuyasha spoke raspy while removing his own under shirt.

" Then why don't come and take what you want "Kagome teased.

Without words ,Inuyasha did just that and finished removing her clothes ,and Kagome assisted in her removing his ,pulling her from the ground only to pin her against the tree once again,and then trapping her within his embrace and his lips .Traveling over every inch off her body as he took the time in cherishing what he intended to be his and his alone. Only to temporary let Kagome to have her moment to do do the same , and then taking back then dominance as the species of his race to dominate, commanded.

Firmly coaxing her to lean up against the Goshinboku tree ,and taking possession of her lovely shaped hips with his clawed fingertips. Following with his plan of sweet torture of his mate by trailing soft kisses from her shoulders ,to her neck ,and down her neck ,to her shoulder once again. Then taking his throbbing hard cock and firmly rubbed the outside of her opening ,and soon finding her clit. This was only to continue to tease her with slowly stroke against her nub with his hardened penis until she began to beg and wither above him.

A sudden forceful push into her opening causing her to scream in pleasurable pain ,while it's head broke thru it's tight newfound warmth and sending him a jolt of his own, it then shuddered within her . Now firming encased within Kagome 's wet cavern ,he waited a moment until he felt her buck up against him . It started off a slow pump in and out of her wet and convulsing pussy,until Inuyasha found with the soft cries ,and combined with the feel of himself inside of her .

It was then that the hanyou realized he couldn't hold on to the urge to take her hard, like her cries had begged him to do.

The force that was soon placed on her shook the sacred tree causing the fall leaves to be cascaded and carried by the soft wind to the ground.

Inuyasha's movements became feral as he slammed repeatedly into her to meet her returning bucks, until he felt the tension in both of them ,and as they came to their end . The ravenous cries and monstrous growls echoed into the starlit night, and soon came the last of what they had to offer each other in a violent explosion of dizzying light and erotic, euphoria. Upon release ,Inuyasha had fiercely taken her neck locked within his jaw in a smothering kiss , and then sunk his fangs deeply within in soft creamy, luscious flesh .

This caused Kagome upon another orgasmic release with a hissing moan, a result from Inuyasha's obsessive need to renew the mate mark, and to ensure the proof was still evident that she was his. Inuyasha took his clawed hand reaching across the opposite shoulder for her to reach and made a incision across his neck, and for her benefit to deepen her mark ,as she too was the territorial type, like him. With his golden hues gaining her attention and directed her towards the part on his neck that bled crimson. Kagome without further explanation bit down hard on that spot as they rode out another orgasm, thus sealing their renewed relationship as best friends and as mates .

The couple collapsed in each others arms on the muddy ground, Until the hanyou rose to replace the hakamas back on him, gathered their clothes ,and wrapped her in his Haori . Inuyasha placed their clothes in her lap ,while gathering her bridal style in his arms to take her somewhere more private to share a few nights alone with his new mate as was quite normal for a demon of his nature, and one that he remembered . The first time they were denied this time ,and with their daughter,with their grandma they now have a chance to rekindle to dwindling flame that held for each other.

This was to secure and develop the bond that was now created .

When they took off to their secure and hidden location, neither of them noticed the one lurking in the shadows , just watching them in pained interest . Within the darkness the unknown stood with the anger and hatred for what was just witnessed ,seeking revenge for what was irrevocably taken from them. The only question was who and when would it become known ,and at what cost would the pair have to endure to keep what they cherish beyond life itself.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Shikashi Yarusa Wasure Rare Nai

Forgiven ,But Not Forgotten

Chapter Five Sealed Death Wish

By Inuyashas Youkai

Forgotten, within the trees the lone figure ,devastated and tormented by the sight before her. Behind the folilage the woman seethed, while watching the scene unfold in front of her eyes..Granted Inuyasha took that woman as his mate, even bore his first child but her plan to destroy them should've worked. The Darkened Priestess from scorned jealousy ,Kikyo tried and gave her all to sabotage them, to take with her ,what was rightfully hers .joining her in hell, time to complete her task she summoned an old acquaintance from her past in trade learning the dark magics , she would give the woman in return what she most longed for, everlasting youth and beauty. Kikyo knew the cursed woman would give in to her greedy passions because of the time waiting and searching for it then getting burned by Naraku ,the cursed woman had grown dark and crazed . This woman now longer cared what sacrifice she would give it without question. It took some time but she had left knowing what she had to get what she had most wanted in life .

It all started when Kikyo notice the influence and devotion Inuyasha had began taking to her latter self, soon becoming more. Before Kikyo had found that she would have to interfere and now was that time. While Inuyasha was joining her in one of those visits that they so often had taken ,with passing time had became fewer and less so. Inuyasha would start to come to her call but then stop and sit in the God's Tree, ignoring her presence until Kikyo left. Although the last time they had their encounter , the hanyou had tried to communicate his intentions ,but Kikyo was not having any of it at all. Before Inuyasha had left though Kikyo had cohersed him into one last embrace , that was all she had needed.

Once she had him , Inuyasha had fallen unconscious knowing the familiar feeling of being dragged to hell as she had attempted it once before. This time however she would not take him ,not yet but just needed the current state he was in to complete what she planned . Kikyo ,while Inuyasha was in her hold placed a charm enchanted by the shikon jewel shard to seal one's memories, To forget the bond ever had been created with Kagome and the child soon to be born between them. Although at that time ,even though Inuyasha couldn't remember but apart of him did , his demon side ,reminding him of his existence of his mate , and this when she was forced to return to this time to seek help from Kaede.

After the child was born , Kikyo tried once again by demanding his attention , claiming it was regarding Naraku ,and made sure that Kagome watched from a safe distance within the trees. Kagome never said anything ,nor made any indication that she knew that Inuyasha was yet still torn when Kagome saw the impact of the lip lock they were engaged in. The younger Miko to her pleasure backed off and seem to give up her mate to Kikyo , as what Kikyo wanted. Inuyasha was confusedly thrown off by his mates behavior for now , knowing he would soon have to confront her about it. Now that everything had failed in her efforts to get rid ofthe miko that held Inuyasha's heart in her hands. Kikyo now decided that to truly removed Kagome, she would have to kill her and the child .

This would definitely prove difficult because she was now hanyou ,and hanyouess's when transformed generally go feral when their young are threatened, thus she had to be careful. Also Kikyo would have to lure away Inuyasha for this to work and the hanyou was already pulling away from his visits with her,after the last time. Kikyo would have to let some time and act when Kagome had brought their child back to the feudal era. That brings us to present as Kikyo stood hidden in the trees,silently watching while her hanyou ,Inuyasha met with Kagome and their daughter, coming up through the well. Taking note of Inuyasha's fascination with his kit and the subtle changes in Kagome's appearance,a hanyou. Lazily playing with their ears ,while they walked to join their friends in the village waiting for them.

Upon arrival Sango and Miroku swarmed to meet them with demon slayer quickly picked the baby from her mother's arms, to playfully coo with the little girl giggling back at her. Inuyasha stepped from behind and snaked his arms around his mate, Kagome ,while watching their daughter play with their friends. Kagome melted in his hold ,lightly grasped ahold his fingers around her stomach. Inuyasha rubbed small circles on her stomach to comfort her uneasiness as of late. Kagome when she woke up this morning not only did she have a anxious ,ominous feeling growing within her ,but it only increased her morning sickness that overcame her. Inuyasha comforted that it was just that she was expecting again,but in the end Kagome argued this was something else entirely.

Sango and Miroku couldn't decide on how they felt about the miko's feelings because deep down the last couple days they too felt something was coming ,just didn't know what. In the end,both Monk and Demon Slayer expressed their concern to both Hanyous Inuyasha and Kagome,which in consequense made Inuyasha more on edge, since. Nevertheless Sango ,Miroku, Shippo , Kirara, Inuyasha, Kagome played all day with Kalamari,until the dusk filtered in the deep blue sky. It was time for Kagome to return their child with grandma, with all things considered Inuyasha , Miroku ,and Sango escorted her to the well,before they reached the ends of the forest that named her mate,a presence made themselves known. A explosion came at the group head on sending them in different directions, separating them.

Miroku and Sango had caught up with Inuyasha soon enough , but couldn't find Kagome and Kalamari, and with the darkened cloud that Naraku emerged from ,couldn't break away to search for her. About a few yards away Kagome lay unconscious, with blood steaming down her face. Kalamari crying ,while shaking to wake her mother up,feeling alone and scared. Moments later Kagome did awaken to find her daughter crying out ,summoning her to sit up and cuddle her daughter ,until she calmed. Standing on wobbly legs ,Kagome didn't notice the form coming up on them until it was too late . A swooshing howl came from to the right of them ,piercing Kalamari with a sacred arrow .

"NOOOO!" Kagome's scream filled the air before she lost consiousness to her demon self.

Inuyasha heard a feral scream up over the hill from where they were ,and the voice sounded alot like his mate' down his heart sunk to think what had made Kagome scream like that, knowing that he couldn't get to her at the moment.

"Dammit! Fuck you better be safe until I get there ! Sango ! Go to find my mate I will cover you !" Inuyasha screamed out keeping his tears from falling,

Kagome had long since transformed and was directing all of anger seething at the priestess standing in front of her ,before securing their daughter in her haori simular to Inuyasha's . Kikyo sent arrow after arrow but it wasn't until one of her arrows pieced her chest and sunk deeply in her heart, while blows between them were exchanged. Kagome fell to darkness ,collapsing under it's weight as it beat against her weakened body. Kalamari and Kagome knew no more , as they joined together in the consuming black with their unborn child.

Sango traveling towards the direction they had heard the screams and cries, while the path of destruction seemed to worsen as she scene she walked in upon ,gave her pause until she took in two fallen forms of Kalamari and Kagome. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks ,trying to breath air through sudden gasps ,she felt her heart become constricted. A restricted whisper came to break her shock,turning slightly to find Kagome's weakened gaze upon her.

"San..go..."Kagome spoke softly

Sango ran to Kagome and taken her hand into hers,lightly stroking it to let her now of her in her and the infant's injuries, Sango knew they were danger. So with taking a deep breath she screamed into the air to call for help.

"Inuyasha! Miroku! Help Me! "Sango cried

" San..go ,please take care of Inuy.." Kagome softly requested before death took her.

" NOOOOO! Sango cried shrilly through the air

Inuyasha and Miroku ,heading back after Naraku fled ,to meet Sango when they heard Sango's cries for help. Inuyasha stormed past with Miroku on his heels,knowing that something was wrong. Only furthering the hanyou's fear when a second scream "No "filtered in his ears,encouraging the only thought running through his mind.

'No please.. Kagome and Kalamari don't let it be you..I would die if anything happened to you ' Inuyasha thought while further pressing to where Miroku and Inuyasha soon found them.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Shikashi Yurusa Wasure Rare Nai

Forgiven ,But Not Forgotten

Chapter Six Coming To

By Inuyashas Youkai

Walking into the small clearing made by the splintered trees , in opposite sides lay his fallen mate and daughter with arrows piecing their thrown forms. Inuyasha collasped in front of his daughter ,pulling her limp body close,in shock removing the arrow from his infant. Then crawling over to his mate ,Inuyasha's chest constricted in sorrow while taking the arrows from Kagome, picking her up as well to take them to Kaede,Sango and Miroku followed. The hanyou fell into tremendous speed towards her hut ,snuggling into them ,while he cried in painful rose within the hanyou arousing his demon inside him, when he finally had them in Kaede's hut. Inuyasha sunk to his knees ,suddenly weakened with his loss silently begged the older woman to help them ,with bleeding crimson eyes . Inuyasha nuzzled both of them ,laying kisses on them , in hopes they would come back to him, and not leave him alone,before taking leave.

" Bitch killed mate ! She killed kit! Bitch must die!" Inuyasha's demon rose screaming, and the hanyou himself agreed wholeheartedly.

When Kikyo took them from him ,she had also sealed her death her deathwish. Passing Sango and Miroku in a ragged voice Inuyasha told them that he'd return for them ,but Kikyo would be dealt with once and for all. Inuyasha stormed away ,not waiting for any response from them for he knew that they understood. Sango and Miroku had come inside the hut to assist Kaede with helping Kagome and Kalamari. It was soon discovered that there was hope still ,the chance was slim but they might just pull through this still, Kikyo was another story entirely.

Days had passed and no sign of the hanyou or the Miko Kikyo, although there had been some progress on their patients. Kalamari had awoken by then ,she was still weak, but she was pulling through, her mother Kagome hadn't changed much. By the end of the week Kalamari had gotten her strength and had spent her days playing with Shippo. During the course of the middle of the following week a barrier had risen over Kagome and Kalamari when they had fallen asleep next day , by the late afternoon when Sango was preparing their meal ,the barrier fell and released the kit. Although it wasn't until they sat down to eat ,that movements from Kagome alerted to her awakening. Sango had looked upon Kagome's half lidded eyes, smiling that she would be okay.

The demon slayer came to her to help Kagome in a sitting position , up against the wall. Everyone ate merrily enjoying the company they shared and the good news that they cherished. Inuyasha didn't come back to the late evening,to find only Sango awake. Sango didn't hesitate to rush upon him and giving him a hug. Inuyasha felt himself stiffen ,then relax and loosly returned her embrace. Sango whispered into his ear of the two waiting for him inside,to jump start his heart ,and rush into where they slept.. Inuyasha didn't hesitate kneeling next to their sleeping forms to reassure Sango's words, two heartbeats confirmed it. The hanyou soon had them both nestled in his arms ,seeking the comfort that they were still with him. Inuyasha moved to bury his nose in Kagome's locks to calm himself with her scent, arousing his mate from sleep.

"Inu..Yasha?" Kagome quietly whispered

"Shh, it's okay. It's just me ,love .."Inuyasha returned before softly nudging her to look at him .

Once Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's teary gaze ,without having the chance to question took her lips in his, trapping them in a very needy kiss,and while letting his tears fall . Kagome had further deepened the kiss pulling him closer to her , only to egg on her hanyou mate . Inuyasha secured his daughter next to him before taking his mate fully in his arms, pulling her close to deepen the lip lock they were engaged in. When the need for air,they broke gasping trying to settle their quickened heartbeats. Kagome and Inuyasha snuggled together admired their kit as she slept , knowing they would return to her time,with promises of time alone.

Tommorro was Kagome's prom , luckily it was also the night of the new didn't matter because regardless there was nobody she would go with and nobody else Inuyasha would trust her with. Fortunately , with his lessened strength ,Kikyo and Naraku on the loose ,Inuyasha was glad for some down time. This also be the night Inuyasha would be the night ,the hanyou planned to propose to his mate, to make her his in every way he could have her. Soon Kagome would be his mate and his wife, with only the rest of this year remaining to finish till graduation. Inuyasha was counting the days for her to make good on her promise to always stay with him, forever.

The morning rays from the window waking the couple snuggled between their daughter. Inuyasha lightly grazed his fingers against her cheek ,bringing her face up so he could kiss her once again.A shrill spout of laughter brought them looking from where the sound came ,finding Kalamari laughing at them with her fingers in her mouth. Inuyasha smirked when he pounced on her laying fatherly kisses and tickling giggled entranced by the scene of the father and daughter interaction. Kagome went to gather somethings before heading to meet Sango before going to the hot springs. Only being stopped by a clawed hand pulling her into a hardened chest, sneaking a quick kiss before telling to to get ready to leave.

Inuyasha proceeded to gather some of their things with their daughter ,and leading them after short goodbye's to the well. Kagome felt somewhat awed and little upset that the hanyou had cut her possible soak time with Sango ,but deep down knew the reason why. Inuyasha was afraid ,wanting to get back to her time before his transformation commenced weakening his ability to protect them. On the other side of the well ,the couple were soon greeted with family with open arms. After getting Kalamari fed and settled ,Inuyasha had led Kagome to her room to entice her to take a shower with him, definatly more appealing than the first time with her brother. To his delight, Kagome accepted because they were already mates,and she'd known that he'd behave, or else.

To her surprise , Inuyasha was a perfect gentleman leading her into the bathroom . Kagome slowly began to undress herself until Inuyasha's now human stopped on her's to remove her clothes for her,and kissing her revealed skin. Kagome soon followed his lead ,comtinuing until they stood close kissing naked skin. Inuyasha had pullled away to turn on the shower, stepping in ,taking her hand to his lips to kiss,and then pulling her was taking his time just loving her,while he cleaned her with the soap,as Kagome soon repaid him.

Inuyasha while in a steamy lip lock with Kagome,he sunk to his knees , pulling her with him. With one hand on her cheek , one grazing her side , with one motion slid one to grasp one of her hands .The hanyou broke away to bring her hand to his lips ,before sliding the ring on her finger .

"Marry me ,Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered through his crimson blush

" Yes !" Kagome yelled ,pouncing on him ,crushing her lip's to his.

Although Inuyasha wasn't planning to make love to her in the shower,with his mate's slight nudge to how could he not do anything but oblige her, Kagome was his everything ,his mate , mother of their children, his heart, and will soon be his wife. Inuyasha would denigh her nothing she wanted,not anymore. The hanyou knew that he would go through hell and back just to keep her,and he did. It wasn't over indeed their live's together had just begun, and if he can help it won't end for along the saying goes,till death do us part, in regards to the hanyou,he would altogether give those words a new meaning. They would defeat Naraku and overcome Kikyo to be together in the end,in time they would live to see it.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Shikashi Yurusa Wasure Rare Nai

Forgiven But Not Forgotten

~Chapter Seven ~

Torn Apart By Time

'Torn apart at the seams and my dreams turn to tears, I'm not feeling this situation. Run away try to find a safe place you can hide ..It's the best place to be when you're feeling like.. I was told to stay away. Those two words I can't obey. In the end I Pay the price for my betrayal. Is it my turn to die? My heart is pounding as I say goodbye. My eyes are bleeding from the fear that's inside! You sealed your demise when you took what was mine. He had to fight back tears of rage. His heart beat like a drum. For with the wife of his best friend, he spent his final night of freedom. They used to love having so much to lose. Blink your eyes just once and see everything in ruins. '

Inuyasha woke up as the sun rose it's light through the shade from the leaves on the nearby tree of Kagome's room. Lightly stroking his mate's cheek, as a smile grew from his powerful lips, when the hanyou lowered them to graze across her forhead . In the small bed nearby quietly laid his hanyou daughter Kalamari ,who was still sleeping soundly within her beautiful dreams of his princess.

Glancing back to their now clasped fingers , as his mate's fingers were entertwined with his ,and with her soft soothing touch allowed him to know that Kagome had awaken. Following her fingers within his, to her delicate arms , beautiful shoulders, then up her luscious neck ,passing slowly from his mating mark ,and then landing upon her melted chocolate orbs ,now fluttered closed.

"What are you doing ?" A halfling Inu female asked with her eyes still closed , and while her ears swiveled to and fro only listenening for his sweet voice

"I am admiring my mate , my soon to be wife , and my family ,wench .. Got a problem with it? "The hanyou halfheartedly spat at her , only teasing..

" Nope ! Is it time to make you and baby girl breakfast ?" Kagome asked tiredly

" Nah I got it ,I think I can make ramen this time ...Just thinking how nice it will be once this shit is all over , and we can just sit back and enjoy this..." Inuyasha mused aloud

Wordlessly wrapping her arms to snuggle into his open arms to close in on the warmth they now shared between them . The hanyou lightly pecked butterfly kisses on her neck , cheeks, eyelids, and then her lips longingly. Soon his mate took control ,and deepened the kiss ,thus encouraging the husky moan escape from her mate's lips .

"Hmm Ka ' gome..."

" ohh mmm my bad puppy ..."

"As much as I would love to stay here and show you just how much I can be ..I think we need to start getting ready to go back ,mate. "

"Urgh, I know ..but still ...I don't wanna ! "

"Me neither but later tonight ..You are mine!"

"Oh Alright, Fine !" Kagome upon his torture rose from her covers and took his hand ,pulling her in a rather rough embrace

"You know you keep growling like that with the way you look right now we might now make it back until tonight..."Inuyasha taunted her with the truth with the way her hair wildly tossed and framing her face with the swollen red lips from his kisses tempted him fiercely to pull her back to bed

"Inuyasha You are such a tease ! Do I have to forbade you from seeing Miroku?"

"Nah , you mean this , the way I am with you ? Well that only comes natural and who can blame me being around you ..I can't help myself sometimes.."

Following a light smack on her volumptuous ass, Kagome left him with their daughter Kalamari , while she started breakfast , along with fixing some treats to take with them , and Inuyasha started to pack some clothes they would need when they went back to the Feudal Era. Once breakfast was done , everyone had sat around the table , Inuyasha, Kagome , Kalamari , Mrs. Higarashi, Grandpa, and Souta. Kagome had eggs , bacon, rice balls , toast , sausage, and of course ramen for her daughter and mate. Conversation had been light but delightful with subtle jokes , stories about what they could say about their adventures, and tellings about the things while they were gone of what they had missed.

Afterwards for some reason Kagome's stomach hadn't agreed with something she had ate because while trying to calm herself with concentrating on twirling her engagement ring arouond her finger, and then finding it wasn't working when she suddenly had the urge to fled to purge her stomach of whatever had it so upset. Inuyasha had soon tore after her once he spotted her retreating form disappearing abrubtly from the table once he made sure his daughter was settled. Soon coming to softly rub light circles on her back ,while holding her hair from coming in contact with the vomit that spewed from her mouth. The hanyou continued to sooth her with loving words through softly spoken words.

"Are you going to be okay, mate?"Inuyasha whispered softly into her marbled hanyou ears after playfully taking them into his mouth and giving them a quick tug

"Yea , I am fine probally just ate too fast .. Just let me clean up , and then we can go okay..."

" You sure wench , if you really don't really feel good we can wait another day ? It's not a big deal .."

" Nope , Ready ? Let's go ! " Kagome exclaimed after finishing rinsing out her mouth

The pair quickly being led by Kagome , lightly tugged her hanyou mate behind her as Inuyasha gazed at her suspicsiously but was comforted when Kagome began acting like her old self when interacting with their daughter, in her farewell until they returned..After hugs and kisses were exchanged Inuyasha held her hand as they went towards the well, with one last look at the family standing behind them both of them leapt ,thus disapppearing into the current of purplish blue.

Although , once within the pull towards the destination through the magical portal, something of a unknown force tore through them both ,and ripped them apart as one was carelessly thrown back to the other side , while the other continued to his time. Once coming to , the hanyou frantically panicked when his mate hadn't for some reason followed him ..

" Kagome !"

Jumping quickly out of the well only to drop their belongings on the outside of the well before leaping back in to retrive what was his to take, only the flow of time within the well didn't neccessarily didn't see it that way because now the only way to reach was now closed off to him. Proceeding many tries through the well to return to Kagome , and Kalamari but in the end failed , Inuyasha suddenly was pulled to his knees by the emotional turmoil exploding forth within him . Tears fell from his reddening hazed eyes bleeing through his once gentle gaze, while repeatedly slamming into the cursed well to force his way back but his attempts became unanswered with being reunited with his family anytime soon.

Kagome had finally awoken from her stunned stupor in finding herself alone , and in the well where she couldn't see the clear skies of blue. Hysteriacally crying ,and while like her mate attempted may times to get back to where her mate was stuck without her in his life 500 some years in the past.. Hours later ,finding herself laying pathetically on the dirt ground within the well with no clear way back in sight , and no answers as to why when it wasn't finished was currently unanswering . Together as the sun lowered it's rays when the day descended into night , on either side of the barriers of time each of them devastatedly roared their sorrows into the skies..

"Kagome!..."

"Inu Yasha!..."

Now left with only their thoughts of the ones they were forced to leave behind they both knew that no measure of time could put them under because they would never forget the one they loved first in a end time of war and in the extinction of all reason it would only be for each other they would be who they were meant to be...

"Inuyasha ! No ! Don't leave me here alone!" Kagome screamed

" Kagome ! You can't go ! Not yet Please Don't let it be ! "Inuyasha ferally roared

Millenia Apart , Together they cried , As one they loved, Collectively they missed their missing half, hand in hand stretching across time they hoped and longed for the day that one day they be allowed to join each other once again . For if not heaven help them because they will certainly have the envoked wrath of hell on their heals with three enraged demons on their hands..plus the one currently growing within Kagome...

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Shikashi Yurusa Ware Nai

Forgiven , But Not Forgotten

~ Chapter Eight: Vanishing ~

I Do Not Own Inuyasha , even though right as we speak the hanyous hog - tied , until further notice , nor do I won lyrics By Mariah Carey: Vanish

By Inuyashas Youkai

_If I could recapture__  
__All of the memories__  
__And bring them to life__  
__Surely I would__  
__Hear the distant laughter__  
__Wasn't it you and me__  
__Surviving the night__  
__You're fading out of my sight__  
__Swiftly..__  
__You're vanishing__  
__Drifting away__  
__You're vanishing__  
__I was so enraptured__  
__No sensibility__  
__To open my eyes__  
__I misunderstood__  
__Now you're fading faster__  
__It's suddenly hard to see__  
__You're taking the light__  
__Letting the shadows inside__  
__Swiftly..__  
__Reaching out into the distance__  
__Searching for spirits of the past__  
__Just a trace of your existence to grasp__  
__And if somehow I could recapture__  
__All of the memories__  
__And bring them to life__  
__Lord knows I would__  
__But now you're fading faster__  
__Getting so hard to see__  
__Taking the light__  
__Letting the darkness inside__  
__Swiftly.._

Many years passed since that one day, the darkest time of her life but after cried for so long , along with her daughter , for different reasons, hers being separated from her mate , and Kalamari's was out of fear that there was something wrong with her mommy. Such a very long time since then , and even longer carrying the knowledge that she may not see Inuyasha again, never knowing if they lived or died. Nevertheless Kagome lived with it, carrying the memories along with her just to survive , because she had too , for her daughter's sake , if not for her own.

Presently Kagome went to college part - time , while working at her full time job as a nurse ,since there wasn't any real place for a living miko , not that anyone outside her family knew , but found in helping people heal in a different way was simular to what she did in the Feudal Era , and in doing so it made her feel closer to Inuyasha. After coming home and reprieved her mother from the excitedly playful five year old , so that Kagome could begin her studies with her , while her mother started dinner.

"Oh before I forget Kagome , you had some messages . You now of course that one is Hojo , there's one from Yumi , and then the last one was strange , they didn't leave a name but made sure to make certain I tell you to make yourself reachable when you returned . It was also said that the matter held much importance , and required your full assistance . It was a female , I am certain though."

"Oh, that is strange , but thanks ...When did she say , that she would call?"

" Later this evening so after your done , maybe you should lay down with Kala before they do..."

"Yea , I guess so.."

~ Cruel Hallucinations ~

After helping her daughter get washed up and chaged for a light nap , she hesitantly walked with her towards the bedroom that used to hers , and no served as her daughters room , while she now took up gramdpa's room after he had passed away two years prior. Ever since that Kagome was sealed , and pushed back through the well into her time , without no chance of getting through , she hadn't been able to be in this room . Too many memories of the ones she had left behind.

Though at this moment , having to face it once again , as she snuggled with her daughter in her own bed again , letting her eyes close , while she soon followed her daughter's lead ,falling asleep.

~Horrid Reminders~

Torn Within The Time Slip

_Inuyasha , and Kagome with a smaller hanyou infant , Kalamari , were soon within the well's magic pulling them into it within their grasp. But once they were within the hues of purplish – blue , something happened , something bad. Athough jerkily the flow of the passage allowed them to pass , and looked as though it would be the same as it had many times before , but it wasn't meant to be , for that's not what happmed. Suddenly the small family were split apart by some unknown force ,with a dangerous aura , doused in relentless with the same force once they were separated , each one was violently pushed __back to which they came. Kagome on one side with Kalamari,and Inuyasha and the others , on the by time, without the knowledge of ever reuniting. _

_ After seeing the point where she was trapped without Inuyasha , in the well with her daughter, the moving image took another turn entirely , and one like the other times found that what she dicovered , true or not ._

_Kagome wasn't ready for this , not now not ever .._

_ The things within the turning of photographs behind her closed eyes lead her to a sight of blood , dead bodies of her comrades , that Naraku , alive , taking his place amongst the world ,with them a his dead though still living slaves, but in evil proportions, amd felt unknowingly as to why , that amongst those bodies of her friends , their blood ..Strangely .. Lingered hers ..._

_TBC..._


	9. Chapter 9

Shikashi Yurusa Ware Nai

Forgiven , But Not Forgotten

~ Chapter Nine ~

Shadows

By Inuyashas Youkai

_Sounds absurd _

_I close my eyes _

_pretending everything's alright _

_Drowning in anger_

_From all these lies_

_I cant believe everything's alright_

_Please don't let me fall forever _

_Can you tell me its over ?_

_Does the hate inside me live like some kind of master?_

_I tried to save you but cannot find the answer._

_I am hanging on to you _

_I'll never let go _

_I'll need you with me , as I enter the shadows .._

_Red ' Shadows'_

_ Awoken in a blanket of dread , and coated with a slick, thick layer of sweat across her brow, as a quickened rapping upon that of the bedroom door continued . Slowly moving from the comforting warmth secured with her daughter , and moving from the bed to stand , then walking towards the door still yet being lightly shaken with heavy , persistent knocking. Taking a deep breath , as she took in offhandedly noticed that it was nightfall , then Kagome quickly tore open the door to chastise the brother that wasn't standing behind it for waking her so rudely. Instead, was someone totally different than what she expected , and one she had no recollections of ever meeting either._

_ Standing in front of her stood a young man that was slightly shorter than her, but not by much, with long hair pulled in a long ponytail , then secured in a tight twisted braid down to the man's waist .Although with the darkness succombed of that of her room , didn't do any justice , as to give any clues towards whom the person was standing in front of her. The male had a childlike facial features though blended nicely with the attributes that came with age , while she knew not of whom he was , but knew for certain that the man seeing her now was demon, just avaded her as to the type .With a silent beckoning of his hand , the male invited her to follow him downstairs , and with only a short pause while taking a last glance towards her daughter , then turned to follow the stranger carrying the lures of a promise for answers. _

_ Walking slowly down towards the stairs ,her chocolate eyes never leaving the figure walking slightly ahead of her in the short distance in front of her attentive gaze. The questions inside of her head becoming more deafening , getting louder , and growing in multitude without the slightest clue of the possible solution for them to be. Trailing behind still as the short distance towards the living room grew longer than it should , as the possible meaning of it all stroke fear within Kagome's heart. Once downstairs she was greeted by that of her mother , and she even carried the look of uncertainty , when their eyes met , clashing with her mothers walnut , and unto her chocolate guarded glaze. Although she knew from the travels within the past to never show fear towards that of a demonic crowd, or that one unlike them, in their company would be done for , just for the enjoyment for them that within you ,they made you encompass ,before one became the next meal._

_ Sitting next to that of her mother , thankful that of her grandfather , as well as her daughter Kalamari was still blissfully sleeping , until it was deemed safe by these unknown strangers. As of yet Kagome , still had that of her eyes closed , and her face thrown back against the couch , almost as though in deep contemplation whether or not she really wanted to know the reasons why rather odd aura's were in fact here in her was until one of them , at least she thought spoken her name , and at that moment her eyes immediately open to face the two possible ones to have said it , but by the looks of it neither said nothing, for their lips were stilled. While her eyes were watching , taking in both of the newcomers within their shrine , inside their home, and even though the fear still lingered , it was mere curiousity that took over when taking in their presence._

_ The one that led her downstairs had long light brown hair , and the other had long , dark brown., almost black hair tied up in the same way carrying the same features , and wearing that of similar attire – a casual dress suit with a accompanying long coat. The only difference was that of the color of the attire – the one with light brown hair had on a grey suit , while the other wore a black one. No one had dared to speak , and break the forced silence as their eyes refused to sever the unspoken staring war too , but still the stillness was becoming suffocating carrying the varied emotions stricken behind each visage taken heed of the sight before them. It was until Kagome, slightly annoyed with the stilled quiet that she moved to leave , for the unknown warning signs were making themselves known, and thus becoming too much. _

_ Therefore it had to be one of the other two that had to stop the mysterious yet , girl from escaping them once again. _

_"It's good to see you once again , Kagome..."_

_Upon hearing it , the said possessor of that name slowly turned with only one question within her muddled thoughts._

_'How do you seem to know me , when I can't begin to pretend to know something as simple as your name ?'_

_ Although , once she had turned , all words seemed to be blown by the force of what the sight that met her then, and even though it wasn't whom she had hoped from the days of searching in the past , but for now , she'd take it ._

_TBC.._


End file.
